Multiplexing and de-multiplexing of optical signals, for transmission over a common waveguide, can be accomplished by a variety of methods and apparatus. Common methods include Optical Frequency Division Multiplexing and Optical Code Division Multiplexing Access.
New methods and apparatus for multiplexing of optical signals would enable a higher density of data to be transmitted over a common waveguide.